Shopping For Camp
by Vivid Tear
Summary: I got suckered into buying groceries for camp. Chiron said it was because I had trimendous luck and was the least likely to die. I was like, "Pshh.. thanks Chiron."
1. Chapter 1

A/N

HI! Enthusiastic much? I'm sorry. I'm just so EXCITED! Why? … I don't know. Anyways! You know what to do.

Find the secret, yada yada. (Even though the "secrets" are pretty lame.)

**Percy's P. O. V**

I was staring at a huge display of make-up. Why? Well, I got suckered into buying groceries for a couple of cabins. CHIRON SAID it was because I had tremendous luck and was the least likely to die. I was like, "Pshhh, thanks Chiron."

Anyways, I was SHOPPING FOR THE APHRODITE CABIN at the moment. I looked at the list.

**APHRODITE CABIN**

X2 peach lipstick

X1 magenta lipstick

X3 deep rose nail polish

X1 cobalt nail polish

X6 fake nails/ eyelashes

I stared at it in dismay. How WAS I supposed to figure out which was which? I had dyslexia for one thing, so I couldn't read the labels. And second, I was not a female. Meaning I had no idea what to do. And they said it WAS EASY.

I decided to ask the female worker at the counter.

"Excuse me, ma'am? I need some help." I said.

"_Why, of coursssssssssssse, dear_." She held out the S.

Wait a minute…

I decided to avoid trouble and slash off her head. If she was mortal, then she wouldn't get hit. If she was a monster, well…

She exploded. I was right, she was a Scythian Dracanae. Annabeth would've been so proud of me. It was so stupid that whenever I was right, she was never there to hear it. Anyway, I grabbed the mic on the counter and said, "Cleanup in Aisle 9."

I found another employee and asked her to find all the items on the list. I breathed out in relief. I didn't have to find everything myself. After, she ringed everything up. I was glad. The smell of make-up was getting to me. How did girls stand it?

Next up, the Demeter cabin. Great, I was going shopping for a bunch of hippies (no offence).

A/N

How was the first chapter? I'm planning to do three chapters total. Meaning three whole chapters of entertainment and Percy proness! I'm sorry if it was a bit stereotypical.

Buh- bye for now~ ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hiya! Did you like the first chapter? I'm typing this up together so I don't know what you guys will think of this story.

Find the secret, la di da. You know the deal.

Without further ado, enjoy~

**Percy P. O. V.**

I was in one of those plant nursery things. Hippie people were everywhere. No, I don't mean they actually wore tye-dyes and stuff, they just animated that "Be green to the Earth" vibe and probably wrote poetry.

I looked at the list.

DEMETER CABIN

X2 apple saplings

X2 peach saplings

X4 petunia seeds

X4 sunflower seeds

X1 watering can

X2 fertilizer

X10 gardening gloves (pairs)

I decided to start with the obvious. THE WATERING CAN. Everyone knew about that story. It was one of the funniest at camp.

_~Flashback~_

_An Ares kid was swinging around his sword. As he passed the Demeter cabin, he tripped and slashed the watering can right in half._

_The owner, a little six year old, got so mad that she summoned vines to wrap him up so stiff that he couldn't move. After, she summoned some poison ivy to cover his face._

_Little Marie Greene WAS CONSIDERED A LEGEND FOR doing that to an Ares kid._

_~End~_

I picked out a green one (no pun intended) and moved on. The gardening gloves. I got the packet and grabbed the bags of fertilizer right next to it.

Next were the seeds. Fortunately for me, they had pictures. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't tell a cosmo from a sunflower. I tapped a customer that was LOOKING AT the roses on the shoulder.

"Hi. Ummm… can you help me with these?" I gestured to the seeds.

"…" He looked at me with his eye.

Call me a Seaweed Brain (Annabeth already does), but I didn't notice. I was too used to Tyson. He looked at me for a minute.

"Ok! Let's see!" He sounded exactly like Tyson. I knew that it was a Cyclops. Visions of PEANUT BUTTER JARS danced through my mind. I had to focus.

I scooped up some water that was in a fountain a couple of feet away and splashed it on my face. I felt like I had eaten some of my mom's blue espresso jellybeans, and yes, I speak from experience.

I jump-kicked him in the chest. The Cyclops stumbled back and crashed into the rakes. He got one stuck in him. Ouch, that must hurt. Not that I would know.

I stabbed him in the eye with Riptide, and he dissolved into dust. I left the dust there. Someone could sweep it up later.

I quickly got the seeds and saplings after asking six different people (of which two were monsters) and paid for them.

I exited the plant nursery and looked at my last list. It was the Hecate cabin. Meaning I had to shop for a bunch of Harry Potter lovers (probably). Oh Zeus…

A/N

How was chapter two? Good? Bad?

Did you find the secret? Hope you did. Anyways, on to chapter three! The Hecate cabin. Also known as the Harry Potter lovers.

You say Harry Potter, I say Percy Jackson!

Sorry, I couldn't resist. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

The last chappie! I'm so sad. I've grown so attached to this story. ;_;

Oh, whatever. I can always write more~

Find the secret! =D

Percy P. O. V.

I didn't know any magic places, so THE Hecate cabin gave me an address. I was currently staring at a huge sign that said, "Nothing Suspicious Here". Oh well, if I didn't get the items, the HECATE CABIN would enchant my bed to dump me off every night.

I walked in. The shelves were full of ancient spell books and stuff. I looked at the list. They had CAST A SPELL ON it so it would talk to ME once I entered the shop.

"_Knock knock!"_ said the spell.

"Who's there?" I decided to play along.

"…_I don't know."_ I decided to look at the list fast before it said anything else.

HECATE CABIN

X1 Book of Magix (book)

X1 Simple Removal Spells For All Your Blemishes (book)

X2 Invisibility vials (clear vial)

X2 Disguise vials ( purple vial)

It seemed easy enough. Kind of. I walked to the magical directory.

"Where can I find 'Book of Magix' and 'Simple Removal Spells For All Your Blemishes'?"

"_Aisle 2_" it said. I walked to the aisle. It wasn't easy. All the numbers were mixed up, and to top it off, there were random aisles stuck in like 'Duck' and 'Cheese'. The list decided to talk.

"Why do you need a blemish removal spell? Got a pimple on your nose?" I grit my teeth and crumpled it into a ball.

"_…"_

I found the books and went to Aisle 6 for the vials. There was a lady standing there. She had long red nails and looked like she had once been beautiful. I looked around.

"_Get that pink one! It'll make you less ugly."_ The list said. It had somehow gone back to normal.

"I'll tear you up of you don't SHUT UP." I threatened. I decided to ask the lady.

"Hey, lady? Can you help me?" I asked. I guess I could've been more polite, but the list was getting on my nerves. I was ready to rip it into shreds, but it wasn't possible because of another spell.

"Of course. For a price though, for a price." The lady's voice oozed sweetness. Normally I would've puked, but there was something about her voice that I liked.

'_This isn't right. Something's wrong'_ The logical side of me said. Too bad I wasn't known to listen to my logical side. I had Annabeth for that. The lady seemed kind of familiar, but I couldn't remember.

I hesitated. "Depends. What's the price?" She smiled darkly.

"Your head. All you have to do is _freeze_." Her voice was filled with venom and magic. I couldn't move.

"_Pedro! Pierre! Picasso! Kelp Head! Fish Breath! SEAWEED BRAIN! Move!"_ the list hissed. For the first time ever, I had something to thank the list for. Not the insults.

Just in time, I broke the enchantment and side-stepped. The lady's claws missed me by centimeters. She growled.

"Do you know who I am? I am the great Medea!" She shrieked.

"… Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I know, it wasn't smart. Oh well. You're talking to the person who called Echidna an anteater.

"My patron shall have your soul!" She ran straight towards me. I activated my shield Tyson made me. It sprang out, just as Medea crashed into me. She went flying 8 feet and crashed into the vials.

"NOOO! Do you know what you just did?" She howled in pain.

"I think I just saved my life." With that, I grabbed the right vials that were on a flashing display that said, "Invisibility and Disguise Potions Here!" Wow, I must be blind. I ran outside.

I watched the building explode. My bad. On the bright side, I didn't have to pay.

A/N

And I am finished! WOOT! How sad. My first ever multiple chapter story is done. It's like watching your children grow up. Sort of.

Did you find the secret? 3

Ok, 'till next time~


	4. Bye-bye!

Alright, so I thought people would get the message after I dropped off the face of the Earth, but guess not.

I'm done with this place. The experience was great, but I've switched writing websites. Can I just say that my writing has improved since I started on this website? If you're curious, I'm Vivinin on Wattpad. It's a lot more colorful and user-friendly. XD

So thanks for all the support! I appreciate you sticking with my terrible writing and I hope you guys all have a wonderful life and/or happily ever after. :D

Bye-bye!


End file.
